


Iron Bars

by opalmatrix



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Friendship, Prison, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in separate cells, but they're still together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Bars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [**redbrunja**](http://redbrunja.livejournal.com/); _Black Lagoon:_ Revy/Rock, "in jail." (Written for a set of flash fic I did in September 2009; no beta)

"Thanks," Revy muttered.

The uniformed thug outside her cell leered at her. "Don't forget it, doll-baby."

She gave the creep a grimace that he apparently chose to believe was a smile, and he sauntered away, macho confidence in every line of his back. Rock swore under his breath as Revy turned away from the door and dropped onto the rickety cot bolted to the cell's back wall. He got hold of his temper and walked over to lean against the wall of bars that separated their cells. "Why does he think you owe him something?"

Revy's eyes flicked in the direction of the exit to the cell block, but everything was quiet. She gave him an urchin grin. "'Cause I just talked him out of these." In her hand was a crushed packet of cheap cigarettes and a tattered matchbook.

Rock's breath made an interested sound before he even realized it. Revy's grin grew into something sharper. She drew a cigarette slowly from the battered wrapper and held it under her nose, inhaling deeply, her eyes locked on Rock's. Then she put it between her lips and opened the matchbook. Rock could see that there were only three matches left. She stared at it for a moment, then examined the cigarette packet again.

"Dammit, Revy."

She extracted a second cigarette and tucked the packet into the pocket of her cut-offs, then walked slowly over to where he waited. "Just teasin', Rock. You know I'm not that kind of bitch."

She passed the cigarette carefully through the bars into his waiting fingers, then tore off one of the worn matches and struck it. At first it looked like it wouldn't catch, but finally it sputtered to life, and they both breathed again. Revy held the tiny flame up in narrow space between the bars, and they both leaned toward it and managed to light up before it burned down to her fingertips. As one, they drew in the first lungful of bitter, delicious smoke.

Rock turned away and sank down to sit with his back against the bars. After a moment, there was a scuff and slither from the cell behind him and he knew, from her warmth against his between the cold pieces of metal, that she had done the same.

"Thanks, Revy."

"Anytime, dude."

 


End file.
